I Am Nothing Like Him
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Sam and Rachel. Sequel to The Growing Relationship Of Samchel Over Facebook. Not Facebook style this time.


**Another Samchel story:) It's a continuation of The Growing Relationship Of Samchel Over Facebook, except it's not Facebook style this time LOL. I think it's kind of annoying that Ryan Murphy has Rachel becoming almost unbarable :/ It's getting on my nerves and with Finn not even sticking up for her in Glee ? She deserves someone waaaaaayyyy better. Like Sam or Puck ;)**

**Pairings- Samchel mentions of past Finchel**

* * *

"Hey." Greeted Sam peeking his head through the small gap between the door and Rachel's bedroom wall. Rachel spared him a small bored glance before looking back down at her lyrics sheet. The Blond haired boy sighed, a little disheartened at being ignored, before sauntering over to the small stubborn diva and plucking the sheet out of her delicate non manly - He noted- hands.

"Hey!" She protested using her hands to try and retrieve the thin piece of paper from over his shoulder. He laughed and spun a little to the left leaving Rachel to face plant, quite comically, into the bed sheets.

"Thank you for finally saying hello to me." He teased happily as she sat up, crossing her arms and legs, and huffed through her nose angrily. He smiled at the adorable pout forming and gently placed the sheet on the bedside cabinet, making sure it wasn't creased - He didn't want another famous Rachel Berry rant- before kneeling down in between her legs and using the pad of his thumb to wipe the pout away. She giggled affectionately at his cute action but something flashed quickly through her eyes and suddenly he felt as though he was talking and looking at a brick wall from the stiff posture her little figure had taken on so suddenly.

Sam scrunched his brows up in confuision, mentally replaying the last few minutes for anything that he could of done to make Rachel close up but only managing to come up with nothing. He slowly got up and rubbed his hand frustratedly against his forehead. _What the Hell? _"What's sup B?" He hoped the nickname Puck came up with would at least gain him a small quirk of the lips but to no avail. The little diva just gazed vacantly at a spot to the left of him, trapped in her own thoughts to even notice her boyfriend who's blue eyes were swirling with concern, confusion and a little bit of hurt.

"Rach?" He repeated waving a hand awkwardly in front of her non responive face. Maybe he should call Mercedes or something? Maybe Kurt? This was not his sort of thing. He normally ended up making it much _much_worse. Like spider-man when he thought the venom suit would make him stronger and more awesome but it only succeeded in turning him evil, or Wolverine when he tried to save Jean but almost ended up destroying the world instead, or Batman when- Puck was right, he reads way too many comics.

_"Look the hero ALWAYS gets the girl. Peter Parker and spider-man? Who got Mary Jane? Spider-man! If you've watched Kick ass then you'll know what I mean. Dude if you wanna win Lauren over then you've gotta do something heroic, chicks dig that sort of stuff." Grinned Sam proudly as he waltzed into Noah's room, picking up on the last part of Puck's and Finn's conversation, his arms stacked with comics._

_Puck gave him a funny look, then shared a eye roll with Finn before bursting out laughing."Dude how the HELL do you get chicks!"_

Sam chuckled a little at the memory. It's funny how the next day Noah took a slushy to the face because he stood in front of Lauren to protect her. He was brought back to reality, however, when Rachel stomped on his foot."Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" She pouted that adorable pout again before getting up and angrily pushing him back, growling when he hardly budged.

"Babe what's up?" The blond effortlessly pried the brunette's tiny hands off of his Jersey shirt and held them with his own larger _masculine - _He had to get the point across that she did not have Man Hands- hands.

Rachel's bottom lip trembled as she failed miserably in getting away from him."Nothings up! Nothing okay?"

Sam rolled his sky blue eyes upwards at the diva's blatant lying."Okay so nothings up?"

Rachel nodded expecting him to just drop the subject and waited for him to let go of her.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that." He demanded leaning his face closer, challenging her.

Her chocolate orbs glared up at him and- did she just growl?."I'm O-kay."

The blond was impressed by how good her acting skills were but being her boyfriend for three months, you kind of pick certain things up. Like when she bites her lip when she's nervous, the Exact same habit that Quinn has, how she places her hands on her oh so perfect hips when she's about to go off on one of her famous rants, how she walks out of a room when she's about to cry, unable to bring herself to show weakness in front of her friends/teammates/enemies whatever, how she licks her lips when she's in deep concentration, The small seductive smile she uses every time she is feeling mischievous or sexually frustrated, how- Damn he's only been with her for _three _months, This must classify him as a stalker for sure."Please tell me." He pleaded softly, ignoring the fact that he's just realized he was a creepy stalker, Oh god he was another _Jacob Ben Isreal_. Anyway, He wanted her to be able to trust him, to confide in him when things went wrong; lean on him a little. It actually pained him to know that she can't even _trust _him after all this time. It's like his heart had been ripped from his chest and crushed. _Literally_.

"It's stupid." she muttered looking down in shame and embarrassment.

He smiled a little, she was just _too cute_, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was perfection obviously."Nothing you say is stupid Ray." He grinned the grin he knew Rachel thought was charming to give her more confidence and score him more points in the great boyfriend area.

She gave him a small shy smile in return for his efforts."I-i just don't w-want you to do what Finn did." She mumbled, so quiet that he probably wouldn't of caught it if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing just a few inches away from her.

Sam felt anger ripple right through him at the mention of her Ex. He threw away the best thing that could of happened to him, trampled all over her heart like it was just blades of stupid grass. Well that was one mistake he _won't _be making!"I love you Rachel. I promise that your heart is safe with me." He placed their joined hands onto the left side of his chest where they could both feel the _thudthudthudthud _of his strong heart beat before continuing."See? My heart always beats crazily when your around."

She nodded and after a moment or two, she finally relaxed content and happy with his answer, she could feel her insecurity being pushed back down."Thank you Sam." She whispered sincerely."I love you too."

Sam knew there was no way anyone could wipe the goofy smile that was plastered on his face for the rest of the week after those three words.

* * *

**Was it any good? Please review:)**


End file.
